humpty dumpty
by RaivynBlack
Summary: Bella decides to give Jacob a chance after Edward leaves her broken and he is the one to put her back together again but when Jacob turns into a giant wolf and his furry friends start hanging around she feels a connection to the biggest jerk in all of la push that even she can't deny. (AU takes place in the middle of new moon when Bella and Jake are at the movies with mike.)


**_A/N:_**** howdy all! so i have this fic that i want to start but im not exactly sure where its going so i think im going to feel it out and also take sugestions on what you guys want(: i love you all especially when you give me fedback so make sure to keep it coming!**

_Humpty dumpty sat on a wall. Humpty dumpty had a great fall. All the king's horses and all the king's men couldn't out Humpty together again. __**I guess the king didn't have any wolves…**___

**BELLA POV**

We watched mike run into the bathroom to puke hit guts out no doubt. "What a pansy," Jake laughed "can't even hold his popcorn at the sight of a little blood,".

I sat down on the stairs and looked down at my feet. Jacob sat down next to me and intertwined his fingers through mine. Ugh, why did he always have to do this to me? He was constantly pushing for more when I didn't know if I even had anymore to give. I pulled my hands away and folded them in my own lap.

"Why do you always do that?" Jake asked with genuine curiosity in his eyes. "I mean pull away when we start to get close."

"Jake…" I groaned "please don't make me do this here. Now." But he wasn't letting go.

"Why not Bella?" he asked

"Because we are in public." I answered knowing that isn't what he meant.

"No! Why not get close to me," he said softly, "I know you like me and I know I'm not the only one feeling this between us!"

Ugh. Why was he making me do this! "Because Jake, I can't take anymore heartbreak and I know that that's all high school relationships lead to."

"Do you really think I would hurt you?" he asked me looking into my eyes.

"I didn't think Edward would hurt me and look at how that turned out," I whispered his name hoping that if I didn't say it too loud my heart wouldn't hear and the numb feeling in my chest would stay numb. It didn't.

"I am not that… that… leech." He ground out and I gasped. What!? Did he just say leech, like he knew that Edward was of the bloodsucking persuasion? That was impossible. It couldn't be. No.

"Excuse me," I asked feigning confusion, "what do you mean leech?" and then Jake laugh. It was a cold sound that was the opposite of everything that Jake was. Hot.

"Yeah, I know what _he_ is Bella." I just gaped at him.

"Tell me everything you know." I whispered to him.

"Ditch Newton and go to dinner with me and I will," he smirked. How the hell could he have this attitude right now? How the hell did he know anything about this?

"Fine," I ground out because being pissed was easier than letting his mention of the only reason I lost the love of my life tear me apart. Mike came out of the bathroom and mumbled something about a flu going around and went out to his car to leave.

We got into my truck and drove to the Italian restaurant that Edward took me to after he saved me from those drunken guys in the ally. Everything reminded me of him so it didn't do any good to go anywhere else.

He explained to me the legends again and said that he had put two and two together, "I'm not as stupid as Sam and his gang, I guess it would be pack, seem to think," He breathed deep and said, "I think what they are waiting for is for me to change; to be one of them, a wolf."

I was freaking out on the inside. I couldn't visibly show how terrified I was, it would hurt Jake to know that I was so accepting of Edward and his family and was shaking at the thought of Jake turning into some sort of werewolf.

"Think about it Bella, if the vampires are _good _then why the fuck would nature or the spirits or whatever create something whose sole purpose is to destroy them!?"

He was making very reasonable points. My mind had never been reasonable when Edward was here but now that he was gone did it make anything different? I could think more clearly and try to be objective about it. And I had to admit, he was right. Did anyone ever think to see that maybe the Capulet's were right about Romeo? I mean she never even gave Paris a try. What if all Romeo did was help to end her life? What if Romeo was just praying on poor little Juliet the whole time? Maybe I ought to let go of my Romeo and give Paris a try.

"So…" Jake prodded

"So what?"

"So, you are chewing on your lip and you only do that when you're thinking hard. So what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that… you might be right." His mouth was gaping. What? _Did he not think I could be reasonable? _I guess I couldn't with Edward around.

_**A/N:**_**hey! i wanted to let you all know that i wanted to do a series of wolfpack smut so if you give me your idea, desires, or fantisies i will do my best to write one shots of hey maybe a story will come out of it. so give me your prompts and i will give you my stories. i need to work on my smut writing anyways(; **

**love love**

**raivynblack**


End file.
